


Tonight Could Be Forever

by KadeAK (zacixn)



Series: Our Cure to Loneliness [George/Wilbur] [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doomed Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pre-War, Secret Nighttime Meeting, Secret Relationship, Slight fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacixn/pseuds/KadeAK
Summary: Even though they've been split up by their forced stances in the war between Dream's SMP and L'Manberg, George and Wilbur have maintained a secret relationship, stealing snippets of peace together amongst the chaos of bloodshed. They know their relationship is doomed - it was doomed ever since L'Manberg tried to claim independence - but the two are determined to find peace with each-other while they still can.On the night before the final fight for glory, the two spend what could be their final moments together, away from the prying eyes of their family and the cold judgment of their allies.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Series: Our Cure to Loneliness [George/Wilbur] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Tonight Could Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi to the 10 georgebur stans out there. are you having a good day today? :D

Despite the steadily approaching threat of death, Wilbur couldn’t help but hope for peace. Back before L’Manberg – before the SMP’s rise to power – he’d been peaceful, happy among his friends and family. It’d been so much easier to love before Dream insisted on separating into his own little faction. Before he’d decided he needed control over friendship. 

Wilbur still remembered the look of conflict on George’s face the day war was declared formally. Even though his eyes were obscured by his trademark glasses, he’d appeared regretful, as if he were only going along with Dream’s plans out of obligation to his friend. He made eye contact once with Wilbur on that day, and Will recalled identifying the visible longing on his face, his own heart squeezing painfully in his chest at the sight of it.

It hurt to be away from his friend. It hurt to be away from his partner. His comrades in L’Manberg could only understand his pain to a point – the two Brits had always been close friends before the SMP’s control. They didn’t know the full story, though – they’d never had the chance to. George and Wilbur weren’t just friends – how could they be? They were more than that, they were star-crossed lovers, doomed to be separated by the whims of their friends.

The two found solace in the moments they could steal away together, sneaking away in the dead of the night whenever the heat of war lifted for long enough. They would laugh together as if they were teenagers again, promising never to give up hope on each other. Soon, the war would pass, and they could be together. They just needed to be strong, for their friends, and for each-other.

Tonight was different, though. Tonight was the eve of the final battle, L’Manberg’s final stand against Dream SMP. Tomorrow, it would be all or nothing, and Wilbur knew all too well that he could very well end up dead in the next twenty four hours. Tonight could be his last time seeing George, and that fact plagued him, haunting his thoughts even as he tried to focus on the little good in the world.

The moon shone gently over the heads of George and Wilbur as they lay side by side on the hilltop. They were on neutral ground, away from the looming warfare and the bloodshed, but that didn’t make the atmosphere between them any less despairing. Their relationship was doomed as soon as L’Manberg declared its independence, Dream’s hunger for control destined to split them up once and for all. Wilbur didn’t doubt that if any of his allies saw him here, vulnerable and at peace by the side of an enemy solider, he would lose everything he had worked so hard for over the past few months.

Despite the gravity of the situation though, he did not run, choosing to stay if only for tonight. Tomorrow, yet another terrible battle would start on this very soil, and Wilbur was nowhere near ready for the horrors that would befall his nation and his relationship. The general let out a long, melancholy sigh at the thought of it all. He’d never wanted to fight a war. At his heart, Wilbur was a man of peace.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” George said beside him, a wistful note to his voice. He sounded as if he were trying not to mull on the future, his tone slightly softer than usual. “It’s not usually so clear out here at this time of the year.”

“It almost feels wrong,” Wilbur spoke, eyes flickering upwards to watch the skies. “We’re in the middle of war, but the sky is so peaceful.” He paused, a heavy weight settling on his chest. “I wish we didn’t have to fight. I wish we could stay here forever.”

The noise of shuffling caught the general’s attention, and he turned his head to see George sitting up, a gentle look on his face as he turned to his partner.  
“We have tonight,” the other Brit said, his face dusted pink by the chill of the night-time breeze. “We aren’t fighting yet. Dream can’t hurt us here.” He leaned slightly over Will’s laying form, eyes glimmering hopefully in the light of the night sky. “Tonight could be forever, if you let it be.”

Will hummed as he looked into George’s eyes. It was easy to get lost in them, as cheesy as that sounded. As beautiful as the stars were, he found they paled in comparison to the gaze of the man he cared for so much.

“I would like that,” Wilbur said, smiling gently as he raised a hand to gently cup his cheek. His skin was soft against his palm, if a little cold due to the outdoor influence. That didn’t bother him, though. Being here – even if it was just for tonight – was enough to make his heart sing. Maybe his family would hate him for being so affectionate towards his enemy, but Wilbur found that suddenly he didn’t much care for what they thought. 

The two fell silent, faces mere moments away from each other. It felt as if they were falling for each other all over again, too hesitant to take the first daring step but too comfortable in each other’s presence to move away. Wilbur could feel his heart drumming against his chest as his eyes fluttered shut slowly, George’s warm breath soft on his skin. Using his cupped hand as leverage, the general gently prompted for George to sink lower, letting out a soft noise of sentimentality as their lips finally met.

The kiss was tender, light and warm. Everything else in the world seemed to melt away until only the two Brits remained, their connection strong and genuine and secure. If the world ended right at that moment, Wilbur thought that he would be able to die happy, eased into tentative serenity by the touch of his partner. Subconsciously, he leaned into the expression, his body lifting ever so slightly off of the grass as he found himself lost in the moment. George’s hand seemed to find itself loosely tangled in his warm brown hair, the slight extra contact comfortable amidst the harsh reality of the land.

As soon as it started, it was over, and the two were once again separate, reluctantly letting the world seep back into their focus. Wilbur’s heartbeat slowly steadied itself as he re-caught his breath, the general finding himself wishing the kiss could have lasted even a moment longer.

“This doesn’t have to be the end,” Wilbur spoke, his voice thick with affection. He chuckled quietly, spirits lifted slightly thanks to his partner’s presence. “Fuck the wars. Fuck the politics. I just want to be with you.”

George grinned, his eyes twinkling despite the heavy mood of the nighttime. “Wilbur, you shouldn’t fuck the war, I don’t think that’s ethical,” he teased in an attempt to lift the despairing tone, his voice playful all of a sudden as he tilted his head down.

“Oh, fuck off,” Will rolled his eyes, genuine peals of laughter escaping his mouth for the first time in days as he mockingly moved to push his partner off of him in an over-dramatic series of movements. Thanks to his positional leverage, George managed to stay steady above him, hardly budging from his advantageous position over the laying general.

“You know you love me,” the shorter man smiled, and Wilbur pouted even though his statement was completely correct. Leaning down, George left a fleeting kiss on his cheek, his chuckles warm on his skin. Taking the opportunity to strike, Wilbur wrapped his arms around him, pulling his partner down to lay on the grass beside him in a proper embrace.

They stayed like that for a good while longer, limbs semi-entangled as they enjoyed their last safe night together and their laughs mixing and flowing through the forest like sweet music. On the battlefield, they were enemies, but that did not mean they had to succumb to their lurking despair. 

After all, now, they were together and peaceful, and Wilbur was happy to pretend that things would be okay, at least for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> every time i had to write the word kiss i had to look away from my screen for five minutes.
> 
> (standard rules apply: if you see a typo, no you don't)


End file.
